


Going Too Big Too Soon

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Breasts, Can one call this normal sex?, Dildos, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Lube, Orgasm, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Science Experiments, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, cause they're actually talking and being so fluffy and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strika tries out some bigger toys on Red Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Too Big Too Soon

"Mmmph..."

 

"Red, you need to speak to me," the other stilled her actions, "Does something hurt?"

 

"Mmm... N-No..."

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

"... I-It's... b-big."

 

"Do you want me to pull out?"

 

"-Y-Yes..."

 

Strika slowly lifted her partner's bottom up before removing the vibrator that she had been trying to get inside her lover's vagina.

 

"I apologize for that."

 

"N-No... it's alright," Red Alert looked back around her hips at the other, "I-I just didn't realize it would be too... too big."

 

"We'll need to stretch you out more before we can try that out on you," the heavy, muscled built security head rubbed the other's hips before discarding the toy and picking up another.  "Would you want to try this one?  It's only a dildo, but it's a little bigger than what we've been using on you."

 

Red Alert thought it over before nodding her head.

 

As she turned back to steady herself, she gasped as more lube was applied.  It seemed like a bit much, but this was just precaution.  After all, Red Alert had been on beginner's kits not too long ago.  Having worked up to... well, these were well-proportioned replicas, so Strika was being extra careful with her.

 

Slowly, she felt the rubber slid into her, stretching her vagina's entrance out almost as much as the vibrator had.

 

"Red?  Red, are you-?"

 

"I'm fine!" She yelled out before catching herself, "I-I'm fine... p-please continue..."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Y-Yes... I'm-" Red Alert couldn't think of anything else to do but to buck back into the toy in Strika's hand, "P-Please f-fill me up."

 

That was the magic phrase.  Just begging to be filled made Strika adhere to any demand she asked.  Usually because it meant that Strika could use the toy to its full effect.

 

Red Alert wasn't disappointed as her lover got the head in before making fast paced thrusting that slowly worked the toy in fully.  Just as the base flare against her bottom, the doctor could feel her womanly entrance spasm from a minor orgasm.

 

"You like that?"

 

"Ooo~ yes."

 

"Want me to leave it in?"

 

"Oh~ yes."

 

As she was turned onto her back, Red Alert blushed at the other's smile before she was brought in for a kiss.

 

"Good.  Now I can get to work on you."

 

Hands were already coming up to play with her breasts, but Red Alert didn't mind.  A few intense orgasms and her lover would be cuddling her all night while making the toy in her vagina run over her sweet spots.

 

She couldn't wait to finally move on to the really big toys.

  

END


End file.
